Letters
by OthersidersLuv101
Summary: 2 stories in 1 :D
1. Version One

**Basically two versions of a story based off a random lettery poem thing. Yeah...to stories in one :D enjoy! =] Btw: This is version one. Version two is well chapter two. Basically Riley's moved away and it's just really hard to deal with. oh and version 2 takes places when they're 16..not 19 like in this story. Just felt the need to clarify that =P**

* * *

Dear Riley, November 30th, 2009

There is something about you smile that makes my mind dance. There is something about your voice that makes me swoon. There is something about you that causes me to fly whenever I see you. There is something special whenever I see you. There is something about you that makes me love you.

Love,

KC

Dear KC, December 1st, 2009

When I read your letter, it didn't surprise me. It's hard to be without you, especially now around the holidays. It brings back so many memories. Moving away from you, Sam, Zack, and Jackie was one of the hardest things I've ever had to face. Even though it's only been a week since I've moved, I still miss the latest investigation I did with you guys. I definitely wasn't ready to say goodbye, but try to go on without me. I know you can do it.

Love'

Riley

Dear Riley, December 3rd, 2009

I can't continue on without you. Tears began to fall from my eyes as I read your letter. You've seen how scared I get on investigations. I felt better when you were there. I never want to leave you, and I never will leave you.

Love,

KC

Dear KC, December 6th, 2009

I can't stand being away from you either. I can't ignore my feelings for you. But, I can't change anything. Maybe someday we'll be together again but for now we must say good bye. I love you, KC.

-Riley

That was the last letter sent between them, each day miserable for KC. As she went through high school and into college, she never forgot about Riley. Investigation after investigation, she missed the warm embrace Riley would give her and the words "Don't worry" whispering from his mouth and into her ears. Investigations were definitely harder without him. However, everything was to change on the day of Sam's and Jackie's wedding. KC stood in the reception, upset that no one had seen Riley at the event...except for Zack, Sam, and Jackie. They had assembled a plan that would do the unthinkable; getting the skeptic and the believer engaged. When Sam called Riley, it was Riley who told him about his want and they started from there. Now it was the time for the thrill of KC's 19 year old life.

Sam decided that it was the best time for it now, so he quickly texted Riley the signal. Riley was excited to receive it and stepped into the chockablock reception room. He stepped closer in KC's directions, not able to see her face but knowing that his long wait to see it was almost over.

"KC? KC!" Riley called, seeing her glum facial expression. The gloom was immediately lifted when she heard the voice that she could recognize anywhere; Riley's. She ran towards the direction of it, still not being able to see him. And then he emerged from the crowd; the scene looking like it came out of a movie, their gazes meeting, both realizing how neither of them had changed since their last meeting. KC jumped into his arms, not caring about anything but him. As he caught her, she threw her arms around his shoulders. Riley returned the hug just as willingly as she was by snuggling his chin next to her face.

"It's been so long..."KC whispered.

"I know." Riley replied just as softly.

Riley let KC down slowly to the ground after a few moments. As KC's feet touched the ground, she noticed that Riley continued down onto one knee. He took her hand just as tears of joy began to trickle down her cheek.

"KC, will you marry me?" he asked, pulling out a dark velvet box.

"Yes!" KC exalted, her voice cracking behind the tiny diamonds falling from her eyes. Riley whipped them away with the side of his hand and slid the gold ring onto her ring finger. As he stood up, KC wrapped her arms around him again, except this time Riley pressed his lips against hers. KC kissed him back, acknowledging how long she wanted to. 3 months later, the two were wed- and all after a couple of letters that showed more than words could ever describe.


	2. Version Two

Dear Riley, November 30th, 2009

There is something about you smile that makes my mind dance. There is something about your voice that makes me swoon. There is something about you that causes me to fly whenever I see you. There is something special whenever I see you. There is something about you that makes me love you.

Love,

KC

Riley's POV

I blinked in disbelief at the letter I had just received from KC. I held the crease piece of paper shakily as I read the signature; _Love_ KC. I suddenly felt stupid for not realizing what she felt and that I felt the same way. It was ironic, but I didn't care. Wiping the baffled look off my face, I ran to my car. I hoped into the drivers' seat and whipped my cell phone out of my pocket. Turning it to its side, my fingers flew across the tiny keyboard as I composed a new message to KC.

_will b at ur place in 10_

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and backed out of the driveway. I was at KC's house in a matter of minutes. She was in her driveway washing her car as I arrived. The engine of my car quickly got me noticed. I pulled to the curb as she approached me, water beading down her face.

"Riley?" she asked, a slight bounce in her voice.

"I, uh, got your note."

"Oh. Well did you like it? It was a poem I wrote when I was 14."

"Well it definitely made me realize something." I said, my voice airy.

"And what would that be?" she asked, a clever smile sprouting across her face.

"That we've waited too long to do this." I said, pushing her face closer to mine. She put her arms around me, our faces even closer now. Then the gap was broken. That moment was definitely what the letter intended to do, and I was that it did.


End file.
